guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Hani Saiid Mohammad Al Khalif
Hani Saiid Mohammad Al Khalif is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 438. American intelligence analysts estimate that Al Khalif was born in 1972, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Al Khalif was transferred to Saudi Arabia on November 9, 2007.The Guantanamo Docket - Hani Saiid Mohammad al Khalif Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: mirror Transcript There is no record that Hani Saiid Mohammad Al Khalif participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006|accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat -- or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Hani Saiid Mohammad Al Khalif's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 18 April 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Although he did not attend this hearing, the DoD released a two page summarized transcript of the unclassified portion of his hearing. The transcript recorded that his Assisting Military Officer had prepared a summary of the pre-hearing interviews with Al Khalif. This summary was not attached to the transcript. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ald Mohammad Al Hala's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 11 July 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript Ald Mohammad Al Hala attended his second hearing. The Department of Defense released a 17 page summarized transcript in September 2007. Al-Shareef v. Bush A writ of habeas corpus was filed on behalf of Guantanamo captives Fahd Umar Abdulmajid Al Shareef and Hani Saeed Mohammed Banan Al-Kalf Al-Gamdi before US District Court Judge Richard W. Roberts. mirror Justice Roberts issued a protective order on their behalf. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. The documents arising from Al-Shareef v. Bush were not among those the Bush administration has published. Repatriation On November 25th, 2008, the Department of Defense released a list of the dates captives departed from Guantanamo. According to that list he was repatriated to Saudi custody on November 9th, 2007, with thirteen other men. The records published from the captives' annual Administrative Reviews show his repatriation was the subject of formal internal review procedures in 2005, 2006 and 2007. But the Board's recommendations from the 2007 review -- the only one to be published -- were redacted. The conclusion the Designated Civilian Official authorized was also redacted. At least ten other men in his release group were not repatriated through the formal review procedure. References External links * Innocents and Foot Soldiers: The Stories of the 14 Saudis Just Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (7) – From Sheberghan to Kandahar Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Riyadh